


【宇龙】越阶（二）

by Noyear



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 01:44:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17674046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noyear/pseuds/Noyear





	【宇龙】越阶（二）

四：

 

白宇还在做工。两天前这里刚有个人掉下去断了腿，他就顶替了他的工作，他也不去想什么时候摔下去的是自己。

 

老陈不在的饭点有些无聊，不过兄弟们也耐不住不讲话，几个人聚在一起瞧瞧的讨论起老陈的赔偿金来。

 

白宇把自己嘴巴里干的要死的米饭咽下去，趁着他们说话的空档问了一句：“我觉得这三十万已经够多了啊。”

 

“你小孩子不知道。你这是不当家不知道柴米油盐贵啊，你现在这点钱养活你一个当然行了，你以后娶了老婆，生了孩子，哪儿不要钱？小白我和你说啊，你要是想留在这个大城市，想娶个城里老婆，三十万还不够你给丈母娘捎去的呢。”

 

白宇算了算他这些年存下来的钱，他自己省吃俭用多出来的钱基本上都给家里汇过去给妈妈看病，他自己手头真正有的也就一万多一点。

 

他确实是想过拿存下来的这笔钱，娶个媳妇，两个人好好过日子，有机会的话，能在城里买个房，不过现在看来这些都是他的痴心妄想了。他扒拉着饭随意地再吃了两口就没心思了，他把盒饭盖起来，  
一旁的工友看他吃剩了连忙把他的饭要了过去。

 

他人还算老实，其实也就算不想和其他工人起矛盾，这些人都在社会上混了几十年，早已经混成了老油条，他怕在工地里被孤立，就时常听着这些人的话，平常虽然活是多干了些，不过也没什么大碍。老陈残废之后，他们整个施工队也没再招人，多出来的活计谁也不愿意干，就把他推了上去。

 

工头拍着他的背说了两句好话，答应每个月多给他两百，让他把老陈的活儿一起干了。他回到营地帐篷里，开着手电筒看了看自己磨破的手指头，十根手指都有不同的伤，有些只是破皮，有些是出了点血，有几个手指就比较惨了，指甲翻了上去或者缺了一块，按到就疼，他也不怎么在乎，出了帐篷走到水池边把血冲干净，再细致地洗了洗伤口。

 

他回去的时候就听到旁边帐篷在响。有些工人和老婆一起都在这片工地，孩子就送去不远的寄宿小学，夫妻俩在城里没房也租不起，就一起睡到工地上来，住一个帐篷，晚上就经常听到这种声音。

 

女人高昂的叫声和男人粗重的喘息。

 

他听着这些声音，想到以前老陈讲的黄段子，脑子里就开始有了画面，他往那些出声的帐篷里望去，里面开着手电，两人的影子被照在帐篷上，连动一动都看的特别清楚。白宇热着脸回到了自己的帐篷。

 

他以前也看见过这些，但都是没反应了，不过这次这东西自己就不受控制地立起来了，把他裤裆都顶出一个包，他往下一摸就能很明显感受到这个形状。他把自己的帐篷关好，把手电关了，才迫不及待解下拉链，拉下内裤自己抚慰起来。

 

他这种事情做的不多，还有些害羞，尽量不让隔壁听见自己的喘息，他一只手咬着自己的手腕抑制声音，另一只手对着下体上下撸动起来。

 

他脑子里都是前两天在医院的时候，那个男人向自己伸出的手，那双手特别白净，手上一个茧都没有，看起来就像是他砌墙的时候里面方面铺的那个大理石瓷砖。他想想也觉得这只手会非常热，如果他当时握上去就好了，就能知道触碰这样一双手是什么感觉。他幻想着那个男人的手握着自己的下体，开始温柔的揉动，慢慢地，顺着他的每一处褶皱和青筋细致地抚摸，男人可能会低着头喘息，他凑过去可以看到他含着水雾的漂亮眼睛上过长的睫毛微微的颤抖，他回想着他当时说话的声音和语气，脑子里都是这个人要是哭起来他的声音该有多好听。  
他往手指弯曲形成的圆圈里顶了顶，连带着手一起粗暴快速的撸动，随后才把所有东西都交待在手心里。

 

他在做一个荒唐又可笑的梦。

 

五：

 

赔偿金的协定已经做出来了。这次还是朱一龙亲自来的，带着他那个不怎么能顶事的小助理。在工地的时候没人敢放下自己手上的活，因为这扣的是自己的工资。

 

他们看着他一步步走入较为阴凉的地方，然后开始和工头说话。

 

协议上改为了五十万。

 

要是换成别的老板，恐怕这三十万都给的不情不愿，更何况五十万。不过朱一龙含着金汤匙出生，三十万和五十万对他来说也差不了多少，就写支票的时候一个三字和一个五字的区别。

 

“那您先回去，我通知大陈媳妇儿来拿。”

 

“不用，我亲自留下，等着这事儿解决再走。”

 

“您看这天热的，您先坐。”工头拿了把扇子给朱一龙扇风，随即往后一看，正看到拎着两桶水泥的白宇从他面前路过，“诶，那个小白，去去，给朱总买瓶饮料，手洗洗再拿瓶子啊！”

 

白宇被突然唤住，一抬头就撞上朱一龙看着他的视线，他立刻就低下了头，昨天晚上还想着这张脸自慰，今天正主就到他眼前了，他心跳的厉害，也不敢再去看，听到工头说话也只“诶诶”的应着。他听完才跑到最近的地方洗了手，随后出去给他买饮料。

 

老陈的媳妇已经到了。

 

她从七八岁懂事开始就给家里干活，到十几岁嫁给老陈，就一直在帮老陈家做活计，她也不做其他工作就是待在家照顾婆婆孩子，这日子还勉强能过下去，可自从老陈一瘫，她的面色就迅速衰败下去，短短几天时间竟像是老了十几岁。

 

小助理把赔偿协议递给她：“这是赔偿协议，您看看？”

 

老陈媳妇看着递过来的纸，情绪也没有多大的波动，只冷着声音说：“我不识字。”

 

小助理回头看了看老板，见老板什么都没说，只好叹了口气：“行，我给您念。”他把协议打开，一句一句地念，念到自己都有些尴尬，才合上了协议：“之前是答应赔三十万，但是考虑到你们家庭的问题，额外多给你们二十万，一共五十万。

 

“你们就拿钱，买我老公一条命？你们把我们当叫花子打发是吗？就这些！这些破烂钱能买我老公的腿？他残废了！一辈子都只能做轮椅了！”  
工头使了个眼色：“他媳妇，你少说几句，拿了钱赶紧走吧。”

 

这话看样子是彻底逼急了老陈媳妇，她顿时两行泪就下来，骂道：“你们这些不要脸的东西，之前让我们拼死拼活做工，现在出了事就想赶我们走！我告诉你们，没那么容易，今天我……我就算是死……也要拉个陪葬的！”

 

她顺手抄起一旁立着的钢管，往朱一龙身上砸去，朱一龙已经抬起胳膊用来挡，下一秒就被人抱在怀里，他听到硬物重击的声音，随后顺着那人的背摸到他的后脑，触手一阵湿濡，他把手掌摊开，俨然是一手掌的血。

 

“叫救护车！”

 

六：

 

白宇是在病床上醒来的，他觉得脑袋晕沉的厉害，一伸出手发现十指上都包了纱布，手往额头上摸，这才知道他的头上也裹了厚厚的纱布。他这才想起来他替他们老板挨了一棍子。

 

他当时拿着饮料正往回赶，就看见那个女人抄起了棍子，他当时也不知道她要打谁，本能扔下了饮料抱住最中间的那个人，他甚至都来不及想起自己身上的衣服沾满了水泥沙土，有多脏还敢往人老板身上靠。

 

他想他是赔不起老板衣服了。

 

他正想闭着眼睛歇会儿，就猛地想起来其实他住不起院，就立刻从床上坐了起来。

 

“你醒了？”

 

朱一龙走进来把盒饭摆到桌子上：“我也不知道病人应该吃什么，觉得医院自己弄的肯定不会错，就只给你带了医院盒饭，如果你不喜欢的话，我可以让人再买。”

 

朱一龙放下筷子见病床上的人一直看着自己，连手也不自在起来，他退后了一步解释道：“你替我挨了一棍子，有点轻微脑震荡，不过没关系，过两天就好了。”他顿了顿又说，“我记得你是叫……白宇吧。”

 

“你……记得我？”

 

“我认识过的，很难忘的。”他把饭从桌子上拿下来，递给白宇，“吃点东西吧，你一天没吃了。还有你的手指上那么多伤，已经全部消毒包扎过了。”

 

白宇接过饭，眼神却注意到了他的衣服，跟他今天来的时候穿的那套已经是不一样的了，他突然慌张起来是不是真的因为他弄脏了衣服所以对方才特地换了一套，于是他有些支支吾吾地开口：“你……衣服脏了的话，我……我可以帮你洗的。”

 

“没有脏，我出了点汗，回家洗了澡，所以换的衣服。”朱一龙没好意思说那套衣服上又是泥又是血的早就被他扔掉了。

 

他坐在一边看着白宇吃饭，顿了顿才犹豫着问：“你为什么救我？”

 

白宇头也没回：“你们的命矜贵，我们的命不值钱。”

 

朱一龙下意识接道：“那你的命多少钱，我买了。”

 

白宇心里头不是滋味，觉得这话又像是嘲讽他又像是欺辱他，连带着后脑的伤处都开始疼，他拿筷子戳着手里的饭，过了好一会儿才开口：“你能不能……能不能把饮料钱还我，六块钱，我让他拿的店里最贵的。”

 

“六块钱我是没有了，不过你这几天住在这里，工资照发，两倍行不行？”

 

“我不想住这里。”

 

朱一龙叹了口气：“这里的钱也是我付行不行？”

 

“我还不起。”

 

“不用你还，就当是饮料的价钱。你的饮料比我之前喝的都好喝，值那么贵。”他从椅子上站起来，“行了，我公司还有事我先走了。”

 

白宇眼睁睁看着他关上门离开，他手里的饭还是温热的，边缘处刚刚被他拿过，白宇的手指轻轻地触碰上去，又怕盖过了他的气息。他把整盒饭都吃完了。

 

七：

 

白宇是三天后出院的。他出了医院就回了工地干活，搬砖砌墙高空作业是一样不少，他只能闲下来的时候拿着盒饭才能想起在医院里的一切，他的目光往当时拥抱的阴凉棚里看去，他看到了被踢在角落里裹上泥土所以没人发现的那瓶饮料。

 

要六块钱的。

 

他走上前把饮料捡起来，拿自己的衣服擦干净了，才轻手轻脚地把饮料放到了自己的帐篷里。

 

他又端起自己没吃完的盒饭，一口一口吃着，眼泪就掉在盒饭里，混合着米粒被他一起吃到嘴里。

 

他是不常哭的，也只有刚来的时候想家了才会哭，后来他被石头压伤脚疼了好几个月都没哭过，他大概都忘了哭的感觉。

 

他用袖子抹了一把泪，也不管袖子脏不脏进眼睛里疼不疼，抹完就站起来把盒饭的盒子扔了，继续走到工地干活，等着机器把他吊上二十楼。

 

他夜晚收工，在河边冲完澡才被通知说是老板找他。他拿着工头一张手写的地址，怎么找也不是，狠了狠心打了个车。

 

工地离这个地址并不近，一趟下来花了他五十多块，他颤着手付了钱，才有空打量这片地方，这地方不是高楼，是一栋一栋独立的漂亮房子，他走进去被保安拦在了门外。他把纸交给保安，保安看了看，随后进屋去打了个电话。

 

大概是他的穿着在这里实在是太过奇怪，保安还领着他走到了别墅门口。

 

“朱先生说门没锁，你可以自己进去。”

 

白宇按照他说的开门进去，就被里头开着的灯光吓了一跳，他蹑手蹑脚地关了门，在楼底下转了转，确实没什么人，他就站在底下等。

 

他等了一个小时都没人下来，他这才犹豫着上了楼梯去一间一间地敲门。敲到第三间的时候房间里头才传来一声“进来”。

 

白宇垫着脚进去，他都怕把这漂亮的地板踩出一个个脚印子。他进到里面才看到床，他看见朱一龙已经从床上坐起来了。

 

他穿着睡衣，头发也乱乱的，完全没有之前看见的得体模样，他像是久睡还未醒，眼神也有点迷乱，白宇看了他好一会儿，才看到他伸手按了按自己的太阳穴。

 

“你没事吧……”

 

“我没事。”朱一龙往后靠了靠，尽量让自己的背贴近靠枕，“有一点发烧，我再睡一会儿就好了。”

 

他往自己的床头柜方向挪了挪，把里头两叠钱拿出来，“这里面是两万，我们公司打算换一批施工队，这几天比较忙，我怕哪天忘了。这里两万，谢谢你救了我。”

 

白宇后退了一步，他撇开脸：“我不是为了钱。”

 

“我不是这个意思……”朱一龙的手伸在半空把钱递给他，白宇长时间不收导致他手臂发麻，脱力一般把钱扔在了桌子上。

 

白宇低着头，“我的饮料你没喝，我看到它被扔在地上了。”

 

朱一龙被高热逼得头晕，只能有一句答一句：“抱歉，我没注意。”

 

白宇抬起头，看到他双手把自己的身体支撑在床上，看起来很勉强的样子，眼神也一直低着，似乎完全没有精力再注意到他了。

 

他脑袋里突然闪过一个不好的念头。

 

他也只有这一个机会，能从种植人手中偷来一点点梦寐以求的玫瑰花香。

 

他看到朱一龙撑着身体的手掌一滑，整个人倒下去，他眼疾手快一把扶住了他，下一秒就是抬起他的下巴吻他。

 

他也顾不上什么，一手摁着他的后脑，就把嘴强硬地贴上去，他也不懂吻，只是挨着还尤嫌不够，忍不住张开嘴用牙齿咬他。他甚至再也不在意自己的衣服脏不脏，连膝盖都之间抵上了床。朱一龙一开始还是下意识地推拒，随后双手还是乖乖地搂上了白宇的脖子。

 

过了一会儿他才意识到自己在做什么，连忙把人推开，站在一旁喘着气。

 

朱一龙摸了摸自己被他胡子扎痛的脸，才抬起头问：“你想要这个？”

 

白宇看着他，他想起自己第一次见他的时候，那把伞下露出的半张脸就是这片唇，现在这片唇刚刚被他咬过，所以显得红肿又漂亮。他沉下声，道：“我不要钱。”

 

“洗澡了吗？”朱一龙问他。

 

“洗……洗了。”

 

“那你想不想要点别的？”他闭上眼睛把脸抬起来，正对着白宇。

 

白宇立刻三步并两步把他摁在床上吻，这回他倒是记得张嘴的时候伸舌头。还特别上道边吻开始边脱衣服。朱一龙的睡衣是纽扣的，一颗一颗扣到最上面，白宇用手解了一颗觉得麻烦，直接上手扯，他工地干活力气大，直接把纽扣崩开了。朱一龙低下头看了看自己的睡衣，叹了口气：“衣服五千。”

 

“我慢慢赔。”

 

白宇从他脸颊一侧一直吻到脖子，又开始对着他细嫩的脖子咬起来，他双手搂着他的腰，手掌在他腰间流连，他把膝盖顶进朱一龙腿间，在他耳边道：“你身上好热。”

 

“我在发烧。”

 

“那有事吗？”

 

“没事。”

 

他身下硬的发疼，听到朱一龙这样回也就不再考虑他其实还生着病的问题，与其说在他做前戏，不如直接说他像是狩猎者刚得到猎物一样进行撕咬。

 

他是没想到这一天的，自从伞下初见开始，他就每天在自己催生成的情欲中被逼疯。他疯狂地想占有，想品味。

 

“等等……润滑剂和套在第二个抽屉里。”

 

“是不是有很多人来这里排队上你？所以你准备这些东西？”

 

“不是……”

 

白宇第一次，润滑液也不知道怎么用，随便涂抹了一点，套他就更不想戴了，直接摁着朱一龙按自己的心意来，他想反正浪荡疯狂一回，明天早上起来卖身还债得了。

 

玫瑰花摆在店里就算了，落到他手里了就没有再还出去的道理，他就算把玫瑰花都掰折了，刺都拔了都不会给别人。

 

“不是……疼……疼……戴套！”

 

“我第一次，没有病的。你要是有病我心甘情愿。”

 

他这些天都把朱一龙在脑子里搞了个遍，他们见面不多，他就记下他每套衣服甚至吹的什么发型都记下来，然后在幻想里把这些东西都弄乱，把他弄的湿哒哒黏糊糊的。

 

他掰起朱一龙的一条腿去看那个地方，等到总裁红着脸拿手来捂，他才把他的腿放下去，把人翻了个个儿，从后面进入。

 

他听到朱一龙压着嗓子呜咽了一声，让他想起他在工地上听着隔壁帐篷声音的时候。他故意跪地挨近了些，让他老板弯下腰撅起屁股给操，又一下比一下重地顶他敏感点，他里面软的很，湿湿黏黏地碰上去很舒服，顶起来的感觉也很好，白宇的手摁着他的腰泄愤一样对着里头最柔软的地方撞。

 

他听到朱一龙哭叫了两声，然后听到他说：“你……你轻一点……我经验不多……”

 

“有经验？嗯？”白宇摁着他的腰使劲往自己跨间撞，后入的体位让两个人尽可能地挨地最近。

 

朱一龙只觉得自己跪着的膝盖都撑不住了，撑在床上的手的力道也没有几分了，那根东西在自己身体里进的很深，感觉快要顶到自己的肚脐位置，他眼睛发酸只好附和着说：“没有……我没经验……没  
有……”

 

“有还是没有，说实话。”

 

“有……啊……别……没有了……没有了……”

 

“怎么一会儿有一会儿没有的？”

 

朱一龙被他翻过来从正面进入，他哭的断断续续的，委屈着回：“你别欺负我了……”

 

白宇像是刚拿到新玩具一样翻来覆去玩儿了好几遍，朱一龙本就在发烧，被这样玩下来整个人瘫在床上任人摆弄，只有腿不停打着颤，连带着里头的开口都闭地不严实。

 

他记得白宇是射了三次，他自己是不知道多少次，他这几年来再没有疯狂的情事，突如其来的一遭让他身心都有些承受不住。白宇在他身上得了甜头，像小狼狗一样裹着他亲亲弄弄。

 

朱一龙躺在床上喘着气，他看着紧抱他的白宇问：“你知不知道电视上好多明星都是被别人养的，金主给他们提供资源和金钱，这叫包养。”

 

“我不知道。”

 

“我包养你行不行。”

 

“我不会当明星。”

 

“我不用你当明星，你只要做一件事……”  
“干我。”

 

白宇立刻将他手腕交叠摁在头顶，另一只手马上就抬起了他的一条腿。

 

“不是……不是现在……等等……我在发烧……”

 

八：

 

朱一龙被震动声吵醒，动了动身体发现白宇半个身体压在自己身上，他只好伸长了手去摸手机。

 

“喂？”

 

小助理：“朱总，身体好点了吗？今天来公司吗？”

 

朱一龙：“……加重了。”

 

小助理：“？”

 

朱一龙：“我以为是小兔子，结果是大尾巴狼。”


End file.
